Cosas Sin Terminar
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Hughes había dicho alguna vez que Winry sería una buena esposa; mucho tiempo después de esa afirmación, Edward estaba seguro de ello.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de una vaca japonesa y yo soy un unicornio narniano, por lo tanto, no es mío y tampoco busco lucrar con ello… y no es como si se pudiera lucrar con un fanfic.**

**NOTA: La línea temporal de este fanfic es dos semanas después de que Edward y Alphonse regresan a Rizembull del Día Prometido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema No. 84<strong>

**COSAS SIN TERMINAR**

_Capítulo Único_

Ese día Winry se despertó muy temprano, antes siquiera de que saliera el sol. Edward se encontraba aún dormido, por eso no se había dado cuenta. Cuando se enteró de este hecho, fue porque una silenciosa Winry entró de puntitas a su habitación cogiendo la ropa que estaba en el suelo, suya y de Al. Ella le dirigió un "shhh" con la seña de silencio y él le restó importancia y siguió durmiendo.

La próxima vez que se dio cuenta cabal de que ella había estado ocupada desde temprano fue cuando se levantó de su cama, dejando a un Alphonse dormido en el lecho de junto. Se había asomado por su ventana, con vista al patio trasero, y se encontró con Winry tendiendo una enorme cantidad de ropa de todos los inquilinos de la casa, así como de ella misma. Está de más decir que ella se había ocupado también de lavarla.

Cuando bajó, se la encontró ya de camino a la cocina, apurada.

—El desayuno estará listo pronto —dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta.

Edward entendió esto como una indirecta para "no me molestes ahora" y fue a coger uno de los libros que tenía en su maleta y que no había leído, debido a que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en Rizembull saludando vecinos y ayudando a Alphonse con su terapia de recuperación. Pasaron diez, veinte minutos de interesante lectura hasta que la voz cantarina de Winry lo llamó, indicando que el desayuno estaba listo.

—Llama a Al, yo le llevaré su desayuno a la abuela hasta el taller. Me dio unos días libres a cambio de su propia libertad —y se fue de la cocina, con movimientos fluidos y el equilibro propio de un mesero experimentado. Edward pensó en su subconsciente que se veía muy bonita con delantal.

—¿Tú no vas a desayunar?

—Ya lo hice.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A Edward le quedaba como anillo al dedo la frase "barriga llena, corazón contento", pues salió de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa después de, literalmente, tragarse el desayuno que su amiga de la infancia le había preparado. Se sentó en un sofá para descansar el espíritu y reflexionó sobre cosas al azar, la mayoría relacionadas con la alquimia, como siempre. Su concentración se rompió únicamente cuando Winry dijo "los pies" y él los levantó para que la escoba de su amiga pudiera pasar por ahí.

Se quedó observándola. Era la primera vez que veía a Winry, desde que eran pequeños, haciendo labores del hogar puesto que, cada vez que regresaban a la casa Rockbell durante su viaje por la Piedra Filosofal, ella estaba más ocupada reparando su prótesis que en el estado de la casa. Este hecho le fascinaba y lo abrumaba al mismo tiempo, tuvo una sensación en el estómago que no se pudo explicar y continuó mirándola hasta que terminó su tarea.

Ella recogió el polvo con ayuda de un recogedor y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, para deshacerse de la basura. Cuando apareció frente a su vista nuevamente sólo le preguntó:

—¿Quieres estofado para la comida? Voy a conseguir los ingredientes.

Edward asintió ante la pregunta (no era como que iba a rechazar su oferta siendo que el estofado era su favorito) y la vio marcharse rumbo al pueblo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward había salido a dar un paseo por los prados como medio de distracción, llevando a Den consigo. Había conversado con Pitt, con el señor Depp y su hijo Tom, con la señora Ruffalo y con Nelly. Como ya llevaba bastante tiempo afuera, pensó que ahora sería el momento correcto para volver a casa.

Un delicioso olor a comida lo recibió y se le hizo agua la boca al instante. Se precipitó a la cocina y se encontró con Winry poniendo la mesa. Ella observó su expresión anhelante dirigida a la olla de estofado que tenía en las manos y le sonrió complacida.

—Puedes sentarte, en un momento te sirvo.

No necesitó decirle dos veces.

—Sabe delicioso, Winry —elogió Pinako ya en su lugar, asumiendo acertadamente que ella era quien había preparado la comida. La rubia hizo un gesto agradecido y añadió:

—Hay tarta de manzana para el postre.

Todos los presentes se emocionaron ante lo dicho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La comida había sido un acontecimiento divertido. Estuvieron los cuatro habitantes de la casa amarilla presentes (Pinako se había hecho espacio en su agenda apretada de reparación de automails), conversando sobre anécdotas de la infancia, de cómo Edward era castigado tras sus infructuosos intentos de culpar a Alphonse sobre alguna fechoría que él había hecho y algunos cuantos sucesos sueltos sobre los viajes de los Elric y el tiempo que Winry había pasado en Rush Valley. Pero de todas las cosas dichas, la más emocionante fue el recuerdo de Pinako acerca del tiempo en que había sido la asistente de Dominic y el tan afamado incidente con la motocicleta que le valió gran parte de su reputación como chica dura.

—Bueno, eso ha sido todo —dijo Winry levantándose de la mesa y poniendo los platos sucios en el fregadero. Alphonse se levantó para abrir la puerta (Nelly había quedado en llevarle unas cuantas plantas medicinales para acelerar su recuperación o algo así) y Pinako regresó al taller.

Luego de retirarse todos, la mecánica inmediatamente se apresuró a fregar la loza. Edward, que regresaba para robar un poco de la tarta de manzana que había sobrado y que la rubia no le había querido dar para que no pecara de glotonería, frunció el ceño al verla. Según él, Winry ya había trabajado mucho en el día (lavando la ropa, haciendo el desayuno, limpiando la casa, yendo por las compras, preparando la comida y la tarta de manzana) y no era justo que siguiera haciéndolo. Sabía que si le decía "hazlo en otro momento" ella se molestaría, puesto que no le gustaba dejar las cosas sin terminar, al igual que con el automail.

De repente, y estando aún parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina observando a Winry en delantal otra vez trabajando arduamente en su mundana tarea, a Edward le llegó el recuerdo fugaz de Hughes diciéndole "ella será una buena esposa" en el cuarto del hospital hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sonrió de medio lado ante esto y se acercó a la chica calmadamente, arrebatándole la esponja después.

Sí, estaba seguro de que ella sería una buena esposa…

Y él sería un mal esposo si no la ayudaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡La la la la!<strong>

**¡Mi historia No. 30! ¡Wiiii!  
><strong>

**K. B.**


End file.
